shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Door that Opens Part 21
Previous: A Door that Opens Part 20 Four bottles of rum, and ten bottles of beer later, Rinji raised up his shotglass, slowly and tapped glasses with a wheelchair-ridden Chio. They sat in their own, private quarters of the castle. The White Queen allowed them all of the access they wished, and Rinji was able to locate a totally stocked liquor cabinet. They drank, their speech was already slurred, and their cheeks were already red, but they still guzzled it down. They talked about nothing much at all, and they laughed at jokes that were not funny at all, but they still enjoyed it. Chio: So, okay, why purple... and white of all colors? Rinji: Oh, please. Do you really think I had a choice? This devilfruit doesn't exactly let you choose. The fruit itself was purple and pink, and so was my reflection when I came into this world. shared a small laugh at that as Rinji poured them two more shots. So I kind of lucked out on that one. Chio: '''And you can't grow giant in the real world? glasses, and drank '''Rinji: some at the burning No, with what the little old ghost thing told me, my powers here are far greater than they will be on the outside world, which is a real drag. I liked being a giant, but who knows what I can do with this fruit down the line. Chio: Man, that is so weird. You, of all people.... or... whatever you are a laugh again with a fricken devil fruit! And such a rare one at that. Now, is it true what they say about the taste? Rinji: That it tastes like an unripe banana that's already past its prime? If so, then yes. It was awful. a beer for them both, and handing one to Chio Man, this was a hard one. You were in such bad shape two days ago, I thought we wouldn't be able to do this. Chio: 'Ey... We've done this way too many times to stop now, I think I dreamed about this while I was knocked unconsious. down his beer bottle So how long do you think that gold will last us? Rinji: '''Mewhahahahic! If we keep drinking like this, maybe a month. '''Chio: Damn! How much did you get? Rinji: By Ricky's estimate, around 100.5 million belli. Chio: Wow, it's weird to think that's higher than my bounty. Hell, that's more than half your bounty. Rinji: Yeah, mewhaha, probably not for long, though. With what we did to Vice Admiral Rise and her crew, I'd imagine our bounty is going to skyrocket. Chio's face went a little down, he had completely forgotten about his encounter with Rise, so he stopped Rinji from talking and explained to him about meeting her on top of a giant staircase, and how the White Queen banished her with a thought. '' '''Rinji:' Oh... another shot of sake, adding that to the mix. Well then, I suppose she could still be a threat. Chio: and drank one as well. You said we leave in the morning? Rinji: Mewhahahaha! Hell no, with this much liquor in my system, don't expect me anytime before noon. They shared more laughs, and tapped their glasses together, sharing in a grand old time with the liquor bottles piling higher into the night. They even acted like they had their own little tea party, with Chio putting on a top hat, and Rinji singing a jolly old tune. That was, however, when a mouse popped out of a bottle of red rum. That was when they decided to put down the bottle and go to bed. '' ---- '''Usagi: '''It's your decision, Alice, none of us can make that choice for you, and none of us will tell you to go one way or the other. If you wish, I'm sure Captain Rinji will be more than willing to bring you onboard the ship with us. It would make us all very happy. ''Alice nodded, and sipped her tea. Nikk sat in the corner of the big pink and white room while the two of them sat on the gigantic bed with all of the stuffed animals on it. She did not like this room one bit. It was too bright and perky for her taste, and it made her want to puke. Still, it was where they put them, and at least it had a lot of space for her to write in peace, but also listen to Alice and Usagi talk about her future with or without the Tiger-Stripes. Usagi: You are the Blue Queen of Wonderland, afterall, that's something to consider. I'm not entirely sure what all that entails for you, but it sounds like it has a lot of responsibility to keep in mind. Alice nodded, and poured herself another cup, as well as refilling Usagi's, who nodded her thanks. Alice: I already know what I must do. Usagi: Oh? And you're sure of it? Alice nodded, and sipped her tea. Then she looked over toward Nikk, who looked back at her as she wrote in her journal without looking. Usagi: By the way, while I was on that altar in chains, waiting to be killed, I noticed two very peppy, and nimble girls dressed in court jester outfits. Both Alice and Nikk glanced at one another. Both: No. Usagi: But they were so well versed and syncronized, it was a great show. Both: No... Long pause. Usagi: Alright then... I have an idea. went to the very large armoir in the corner, and pulled out drawers, searching. Alice finished her cup of tea and then looked at Nikk, who put her book away and joined them on the bed, seeing that they were going to be doing something more interesting, it seemed. Usagi: '''Oh my God, they have so many colors to choose from! '''Alice: Colors, you say? Usagi: Eureka! out a very expensive-looking bottle of nail polish and held it up. It was a very bright color of purple, and had to have been worth at least 10,000 belli. She quickly removed her socks and jumped up onto the bed. Alice smiled, and took the bottle, turning it up-side-down and then unscrewing the top of it. '' '''Usagi:' Now, tell me all about your little plan tomorrow. wiggled her toes a little bit Alice: Well, started with the left big toe You see the quite large, double-sided mirror, over there in the corner? Usagi: Mmhmm? Alice: I just happen to know a very good use for it, and it will very well serve my purpose tomorrow. Nikk: Can you do my nails in black? Alice: over at Nikk and smiled. Certainly! ---- Morning time, and far too much morning for Rinji's bright red, bloodshot eyes. The castle doors were opened for he, and the rest of the crew (save Ricky, who was still on board) and the sun beamed into his and Chio's eyes like the most grueling hatred of hell, and hell's other equivalent rolled into one beam of the sun. He did his best to shield his eyes as he walked with the rest of the crew, but that was when the crowd started cheering them on! Rinji: Ugghhh shhhhh! All of you, please, ooohhh God please take my head from me! Chio: '''Keep walking, tuna face, we've got about five yards to go. on crutches '''Usagi: '''What exactly did you two do last night? '''Rinji: Put a few fish to shame, you know what I'm sayin? Mewhaha-- Wait, what are they doing with those horns? Royal guards positioned their horns, two rows of them lined the path that blocked the crowd from them. '' '''Chio: '''Oh sweet mother, no! ''The horns sounded victorious! That was when Rinji squashed his feline ears down onto his head, his head slouched all the way down with his eyes completely wide open so he could see where he was going. They finally came to the ship, with the beautifully white, and radiant queen stood in her full gown. She smiled at them, a tad bit confused as to why Rinji and Chio looked like they were suffering from seizures, but she smiled none the less. '' ''The crowds quieted, and the horn players stopped their instruments, as the Queen raised her hand toward them, still glimmering with her gorgeous and benevolent smile. '' ''Rinji sighed with relief, and accepted her hand, kissing the ring on it. Queen: '''Dear citizens of our fair Kingdom! '''Rinji: Oooohhh Whyyyyy... whispered as a horrible grimace gripped his face Queen: Today, we honor our brave outsiders, outsiders that had nothing to do with our world in the slightest! But still chose to stay and help us, and immerge victorious! Wild cheers erupted! That was when Alice came forward, and curtsied before the Queen once again. '' '''Queen:' Dearest Alice, I trust you have decided upon a course of action? Alice: 'I have, your highness. said, and as she did, a pair of royal guards came out from the crowd, carrying a mirror. There was much murmuring across the crowds as they set it in the very middle of the path. I have decided to do what is best for Wonderland. ''Alice began to walk toward the mirror, all eyes followed her as she came toward it. It was a very large, beautiful gold-framed mirror. It was several inches taller than her, and she came very close to it, looking her reflection in the eye. She sighed, closing her eyes, and then held out her hands slowly, inching their way toward the mirror. Soon they came into contact, and went straight through the glass. The crowd gasped as Alice quickly jumped into the mirror, and was gone. '''Rinji: wide-eyed at this, and then glanced toward Chio, who glanced back What did you slip in my drinks? That was when two Alices came from the mirror out both sides of it. Both of them stood before the crowd, which began to cheer as the two of them appeared. Alice: 'Your highness, I shall be here, and there. With the help of my dear friend, Alys, I shall make sure that Wonderland stays safe, even whenever I am away! ''The Queen was also quite surprised about this very strange turn of events. She saw Alice run back to her newly found crew, and stood beside them as Alys approached the Queen, and curtsied. '''Queen: I see you are full of surprises, dear child. Alys: Thank you, Alice! Good luck on your journey! Alice: '''And to you! Fairwell! '''Rinji: Alright, slackers! On the ship! Set the sails! Hoist the Anchor! Man your stations! of them readily got back onto the ship and rushed to get them up and started again. GO G--- Wait a minute... looked toward the White Queen who inquired him as well. How exactly am I supposed to get back to the real world? Queen: Oh, please, give me something of a challenge, my dearest Cheshire Cat. smile never faded as she raised her hand toward the end of the river, where it grew a very, very large portal which showed the blue skies and the sea as it should have been. Rinji: 'Thar she blows! Mewhahahhahahaa! forgot all about his horrific hangover and pointed. Onward my dear nakama! Onward! ''Chio took the helm, leaning his underarms against his crutches and pulled them hard to the port side as they raised the anchor and sailed on! All of them took their chances as they could and waved toward all of the people on the shore as they began to sail fast down the rough river bend. Just when he thought he might lose control on the harsh rips of the waters around them, he found that they were going to make it just in the center of the gigantic portal. '''Nikk: Wait.. the sky and the water that she saw beyond the portal, and her eyes squinted. Captain! Rinji: '''Mew? toward Nikk '''Nikk: That's not the way we came into this world... Rinji: What?! Then where are we headed? He asked this just as the nose of the ship passed over the bright, spiralling portal. Nikk: The New World... eyes sparkled from behind her black and red bangs in front of them, but then they grew a little wider. The portal in the real world was several feet into the air, just behind them was the upper base of the redline, and with that, all of them gasped. Rinji: '''Ah! Why did she put the portal so far into the air!? ''That was when they fell, and hit the waters with a huge splash, but the Panno Marie did not capsize. She held steady in the waters, and there they were: The New World! '' '''Rinji: Mewhahahahaahahaaaa!! We made it! The whole crew gave a cheer! Especially Chio, who pumped his arms in the air while still holding the crutches with his armpits. Voice: I'm sorry to break up the party.... All of them stopped and looked in the middle to see Vice Admiral Rise stepped out onto the deck, facing Rinji square in the eyes. Rise: 'But you are not gonna leave my sight 'til you're in Impel Down, safe and secure. ''All of them stared at her, and she even turned her hands into tar to prove her point. '''Rise: Anyone wanna disagree? I'm all ears, babay. Rinji: Mewhahahaahaha! out by the railing, looking off toward the sea. Finally! The New World! It's really real! After all these years of sailing that damnedable sea, now we're going to make a name for ourselves! Rise: Hey! Didn't you hear what I said?! You're under arrest, kitten! Put your paws in the air! Rinji: Mewhahaha... well if you insist. grin widened as he raised his paws into the air, and his color shifted to purple and white again. Rise: '....What.... ''That was his arms detached from his shoulders and went high into the air, Rise's eyes followed them, unbelieving. '''Rinji: Is this high enough?! The arms flew over toward her, and spread out, beginning to circle her position. The purple vapor they emitted began to go all around her, faster and faster. Rise: What are you doing?! began to sway from the heightening winds around her. Rinji: 'Neko Neko noooo..... spinning sped up to a very fast fan, and kept increasing speed until she was slowly lifted off of the ground. Rinji Gufuu!!! ''The tornado jumped into turbo speed, and like a cannon, Rise was shot straight toward the back of the ship and hit the Redline directly, kicking up dust. '''Nikk: Should have thrown her into the sea... she'll come back after us again. Rinji: Grinned Oh, that's something I am counting on. But until then, onward! Onward my brethren! gave another cheer. Onward to the New World! And so, they sailed, and they kept on sailing. A Time for Healing Part 1 Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:A Door that Opens Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side